


Safe In Your Arms, I'll Forget the World

by semioticdaydream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semioticdaydream/pseuds/semioticdaydream
Summary: “None of this is your fault, and I’ll always be here to make sure you remember it well. Let me take care of you. I’ll make it better, I promise. Yeah?”“Yeah,” he echoed. Steve was steadfast as always, and slowly the tension began to ease. It would always live within him, Tony knew that much, but Steve gave him hope that he could find healing one day.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Safe In Your Arms, I'll Forget the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzyhamish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [fuzzyhamish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Inspired by the following prompt for the POTS Stony Stocking event. To me, this one's mostly sweet and hopeful, but Tony ruminates on vague mentions of his past abuse throughout, so, please take care to mind the tags. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!  
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Tony in an abusive relationship either past or present, and Steve rescues him/keeps him safe from them because they are trying to force Tony to come back.

A thin trail of light flooded from the crack in the door. Tony watched it furtively, until it began to grow. He ducked his head in his arms wrapped around his legs. _Go away, go away, go away…_

“Tony?” A careful voice called. “Hey, it’s me, it’s Steve.”

A moment of relief washed over him, only to recede into gut wrenching anxiety. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, not even Steve. 

“Hi, I’m just trying to…” Trying to what? He couldn’t even supply a convincing lie to himself. 

“No, you’re not,” Steve said fondly. “It’s ok, Tony. You’re safe.”

The words struck the dam in his heart and he felt a shivering wave overcome him. 

“I’m here, you’re safe. Can I hold you?”

Tony felt himself nod involuntarily against his arms. He didn’t really want to be touched right now, not when the memories of trauma were already clutching him so tightly. He flinched when Steve’s warm arms wrapped around him, but to his surprise he settled into the warm embrace quickly. 

“He...uh, he tried to…”

He wasn’t even able to make sense of what happened in his own mind, how was he going to explain it to Steve?

“It’s ok, Tony. You don’t have to tell me right now. I just want to take you home.”

Tony shivered again, burying his face further into Steve’s broad chest. “Ok,” he breathed, “take me home.”

He must have fallen asleep on their journey. He was so disoriented he didn’t remember how he got to the abandoned basement of SI’s archives unit, nor was he conscious of his departure from the place. All he knew was that Steve was there. Steve was taking him home. Steve would make sure he was ok. 

Steve carried him to their bed, placed him down, and wrapped a warm blanket around him. He sat beside Tony humming a soft melody that sounded faintly familiar.

“...he sent me pictures. Of when he used to…And Happy told me SI was attacked by his machines, they were looking for me, and I think I ran, and…” Tony was still trying to piece it all together, it was coming back in bits and pieces, but his mind was still hazy, and he was so confused.

“You’re safe.” Steve interrupted his buzzing mind with words that sounded so certain. How could he be so sure? “Remember what I told you? The first time we kissed?”

Tony nodded, but Steve answered for him anyway. “I’ll always protect you. I’m yours. Forever and always.”

“Forever and always,” he repeated, feeling grounded saying the mantra. 

“None of this is your fault, and I’ll always be here to make sure you remember it well. Let me take care of you. I’ll make it better, I promise. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he echoed. Steve was steadfast as always, and slowly the tension began to ease. It would always live within him, Tony knew that much, but Steve gave him hope that he could find healing one day. It was a belief he clung to with every fiber of his being. 

Steve trailed kisses along Tony’s neck, to his collarbone, to his chest. The tender touch of Steve’s lips grew needier with each touch, and Tony was willing to lose himself to the seduction. 

Sharing this intimacy with Steve was almost healing. It was a slow and deliberate effort, one with careful caresses and deep kisses that threatened to make him forget the years of trauma he had endured in the name of love. Now he knew love would never push him until he broke. Love is what pulled him back together, and Tony for a moment believed Steve's love would compel all of his broken and jumbled pieces to find one another to become whole again. That’s how Steve made him feel - whole.

Despite Steve’s pressing arousal, he never hurried Tony when they fucked. Steve took his time, dedicatedly explored all the corners of his body he had forgotten could bring euphoria, and Tony felt like every inch of him was being savored. Steve opened him tenderly, not a second too fast, not a second too slow. Sometimes he wondered if Steve wouldn’t like to move faster, take him without warning, let off some steam with a rough tryst, but Steve never did. Tony used to believe he wanted it that way, wanted to be used, fucked raw until he met his destruction, but even then he knew the thought wasn’t sincere. With his mind free from the fog of the past, he knew now that he wanted to be cherished, even if he wasn’t sure he deserved it. Steve made him believe he deserved it anyway.

In reciprocal thrusts and shared moans, they both found release under cover of the plush blanket atop their bodies. In those fleeting moments, nothing beyond he and Steve existed.

Coming down from the high, Tony was overwhelmed by lingering kisses, until he felt himself drift to sleep in Steve’s safe arms. Maybe he would forget the evils of the world by morning. Steve made it so easy to believe that he could.


End file.
